Increasing demand across virtually all aspects of modern life is driving improvements in integrated circuit technology. For essentially all applications, there continues to be demand for reducing cost, size, and increasing performance of electronic packages. Generally, an electronic package is defined as the case and interconnection for integrated circuits also referred to as ‘semiconductor device’, ‘chip’ or ‘die’.
The case and interconnection can form an electronic system that can provide interfacing and integration with a next level electronic system. The electronic package should provide a structure physically supporting the integrated circuit and protecting the integrated circuit from the environment, a means for removing heat generated by the integrated circuits or system, or electrical connections to provide signal and power access to and from the integrated circuit. As the demand continues to grow for smaller, cheaper, and faster electronic products, manufacturers are seeking ways to cost effectively include more connections within a similar or smaller product size.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package system to provide improved connectivity, pricing, and dimensions. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.